Last Promises
by Dunhamnator
Summary: Someone has Brennan and he's giving Booth a hard time finding his partner. Will he find her on time? Note; Rating changed due to violence!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: First chapter of my new FF Last Promises.  
I will try to upload frequently. I have a two week holiday in a week, so I will try to upload every day!**

**Summary: Someone is after Brennan and he won't rest until he gets her. Will Booth be on time to save her?  
Every chapter will start with a part set in the future. So:  
_This is future.  
_**This is present.**  
**_This is past.  
_**Enjoy!!**

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**'Beep, beep.' The monitor next to her bed beeps a normal rhythm. Her eyes are closed, just like the past two weeks. Her hand are lying next to her body. Her right hand is covered by a left hand. The same left hand that would cover her right every day. Every single, same day.  
'Beep, beep.' **_

She runs her hand trough her hair, trying to focus on her report. She and her partner just finished a case.  
'_Seriously, Bones. This was way too easy. The dude confessed right away!' Seeley Booth exclaims to his partner, Temperance Brennan._  
'_Maybe he had remorse.' She suggests._  
'_Remorse? A serial killer? Jokes are supposed to be funny!'  
_'_I wasn't joking.'_  
'_I know.' He sighs. He keep his eyes on the road._  
'_Why are you so upset? We got a killer behind bars.'_  
'_I don't know, Bones. I don't think he did it.'_  
She sighs. She is tired, wanting to go home. But she promised Booth to finish the report.  
"Bones!" Booth comes walking in her office. She answers by lifting her hand.  
"What're you doing?" He asks, looking over her shoulder.  
"Writing my report." She answers, as if it's obvious.  
"You can do that tomorrow. You seem tired." He rolls back her chair.  
"You need this report tomorrow. Give me five minutes." He turns her chair, making her look at him.  
"Forget the report. I'll hand it in later." She sighs, admitting she is tired. And the Bureau can wait for that report.  
"Maybe you're right." She agrees, standing up.  
"I'm always right." He helps her with her coat. And then leads her out of her office. She switches the lights off, following Booth to the exit, toward the elevator.

Booth bounces his knees on the rhythm of the music in the elevator. Brennan forms a little smile.  
"You always seem to enjoy this music."  
"I don't enjoy the music. I just hum along." He says, with an ignorant tone.

Brennan steps out of the elevator first, opening the glass door in front of her, walking towards Booth's car. She knows exactly where it's parked. After all, he always parks in her spot if her car isn't there. At first the guards in the garage would give him ticket, since he can't park in her spot. Partner or not. But now they don't even notice any more. After all, Brennan's spot is Booth's spot.  
Booth walks next to her, his left hand on her lower back. He always does that, and at first she stiffened a little at feeling his hand, but now she is used to it. She even considers it normal.  
Booth grabs his keys, pressing a little red button, opening the doors of his car. She opens the passenger door, and takes a seat in the relaxing chairs of his SUV.  
"How about we get breakfast tomorrow?" Booth suggest, driving the car out of the garage.  
"That's fine with me. But I need to finish your report." Brennan answer, always putting work first.  
"You'll finish that report, don't worry." The rest of the drive went silent, since they already discussed the case, in the car, driving towards the Diner, and at dinner in the Diner. So the last time they saw each other was three hours ago, and nothing interesting happened in that short period of time.  
"Do you want me to walk along?" He asked, parking his car, in front of Brennan's apartment building.  
"That won't be necessary, Booth." She smiles at him.  
"Good night." She says, stepping out of the car.  
"Good night, Bones."

----------

He checks his watch, yawning.  
"Hurry up a little." He whispers, not wanting anyone to hear him.  
"Finally." He sighs, seeing the glass door open. He opens his window, taking out his camera. He takes a few pictures, then closes his window again. He looks trough the pictures, grabbing a piece of paper to write down the time.  
'Thursday, 23:18 PM, leaving.' He grabs another pen, with a different color, writing something else down. 'Leaving together.' He lays everything away and starts his engine when he's sure the black SUV left.  
He follows the SUV in an unsuspicious distance. Holding his thumbs on the piece of paper on the steering wheel, pen in his mouth. They're getting closer to the apartment so he takes his pen out of his mouth, clicking it.  
'23:32, arrival apartment.' He parks his car from a save distance, taking a few other pictures. He again grabs an other colored pen. 'Enters the building alone.'  
He checks his notes; almost very day is the same. He nods after reading the note completely.  
"This might do." And he takes off, looking at the picture on the passenger chair.  
"See you tomorrow, Temperance." He mumbles.

----------

She opens her apartment door, turning on the lights. She lets out a sigh and drops her mail on the coffee table. She opens the door of her refrigerator, taking out a bottle of orange juice, taking a little sip. She is not thirsty, it's just a reflex; drinking before going to bad. She checks her answering machine.  
'There are no new messages.' The robotic voice says. She grabs her phone from her purse and heads towards her bedroom. She sits on the edge of the bed, taking of her shoes and socks. Throwing them in a corner.  
"I'll clean that up tomorrow." She tells herself. She stands up, walks towards her closet and grabs a random shirt. The shirt is too big, but she likes to sleep in too big shirts. She takes of the blouse she is wearing, throwing it in the corner, joining her socks. She looses her bra and takes it off, turning towards her bed, grabbing the too big shirt. She puts it on and takes off her pants. Slowly she walks to the light switch, switching the lights off. She walks to her bed and steps in it, resting her head on the pillow. She closes her eyes and it takes her five minutes to sink into a nice, deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Unaware

**A/N: After some time is here chapter 2! I hope to post chapter 3 tomorrow! **

**Have fun!!  
**

_**Chapter 2 – Unaware.**_

_**She is holding the hand of her best friend. Holding back her tears.**_  
"_**Oh, Sweetie." She whispers, tears rolling down her cheeks . It was all she could say, her words being blocked by tears. She comes to visit her friend every day, always finding Booth in the chair next to the bed. And every day her heart breaks seeing her best friend, eyes closed, unaware of everything and everyone around her.  
Unaware. **_

Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian early that morning. She was the only there, the guards not included.  
She was still writing on her report, almost done when Booth came in, always interrupting her.  
"I'm almost done." She said, hearing him enter.  
"Okay, I'll wait here, on your couch." Booth answered, walking to the couch. She nodded.  
"Did you sleep good?" He asked. She looked up, surprised.  
"I slept fine, thank you." She kept looking at him, suspicious.  
"What? Can't I ask how you slept?" He asked, insulted.  
"No.., no, sure, of course!" She looked down again, focusing on her report.  
"I'm done!" She said after a few moments.  
"Great!" He read a few lines and then folded it, putting it in his pocket.  
"Now, let's get breakfast!" He clapped his hands, helping Brennan taking on her coat.  
He placed his hand on her lower back again, guiding her out of the Jeffersonian.

The drive to the Diner was silent, and Brennan knew that something was bothering Booth.  
"Booth, if you want me to check the evidence again, I can do that. So we know for sure this guy did it." He lifted his hand, waving it off.  
"I can't ask you to do that, Bones."  
"It's no big deal." She said.  
"You are forgetting that this guy was part of a gang, if you find out he didn't do it, then that means someone else did it. Someone from his gang. And they'll find out you found out and then they are going after you! Can't let that happen, Bones."  
"I understand that." She began. "But it's obviously bothering you. I can check the evidence again so… Booth?" She noticed he wasn't paying attention. He was looking in the rear-view mirror.  
"Booth?" She asked again.  
"Eh.. yeah?" He looked at her.  
"What is it?" She turned in her seat to look at the road behind her.  
"Someone is following us." He said.  
"How do you know?" She asked, turning again to sit normal.  
"I'm a Special Agent. I know when someone is following me. And besides, he's not letting anyone drive in front of him."  
"So, what do we do now?"  
"We just go and get breakfast." He smiled at her.  
"Thanks, Bones."  
"For what?" She asked him confused. She was fairly certain she hadn't done anything.  
"You know, wanting to check the evidence again. I appreciate it." He smiled to her again, she smiled back.

----------

"What do you mean, drop it? She placed my brother behind bars. And I am not going to drop this because you are scared!" A tall, tinted man was screaming to a smaller man. The tall man was obviously mad and the smaller guy was scared.  
"You get in your car and make sure they don't see you." He took a step closer, putting his hand around the smaller guys neck.  
"You know the consequences!" He let go of the man and walked past him toward a large grey door.

And so the smaller guy, named James, got in his car. He drove to the Jeffersonian waiting for Doctor Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth to come out, probably on their way to breakfast. He was just parked when he saw the two coming out.  
He waited a few minutes after they drove away to follow them.  
When he saw Booth looking in the rear-view mirror he got a little scared, especially when Brennan turned in her seat to look at him. He swallowed hard, hoping they wouldn't be suspicious, but he knew that hope was useless. He got caught. So he took the second exit, driving back to where he came from.

----------

Brennan stole another fry from Booth.  
"Why do always steel my fries? Get your own plate." He slapped away her hand when she wanted to grab another one.  
"It's too much!" She admitted.  
"Right."Booth laughed and Brennan laughed too.  
"I was wondering…" Brennan began. "French fries for breakfast?" She smiled.  
"Don't go picking on me! You're eating them too!" Booth laughed.  
"And besides, it's 11 A.M, you can't call that breakfast anymore."

Booth laid some money on the table and so did Brennan. They stood up and walked towards the door.  
"Ok, Bones, I'll give this to my boss." He waved her report in front of her. "And I'll call you when anything new shows up." Brennan nodded.  
"Call me if you want me to check the evidence again." She told him.  
"I won't, but thank you!" He gave her his charm smile and Brennan stepped out of the SUV.

Hours later Brennan left the Jeffersonian again, driving home. If it wasn't for Angela she'd still be in Limbo.  
She had this odd feeling someone was following her, but she didn't pay too much attention to it, after all, she was tired.  
She parked her car, checked her bag if she had everything and then left her car, walking to the building. She looked around once, just to make sure no one was following her.

----------

James saw someone walking up to him, the minute he parked his car. He realized it was Julio, his boss.  
"What are you doing here?"Julio asked, while James stepping out.  
"I think they got suspicious, so I left." James admitted, he could see Julio's face turn red, even though the pilot was extremely dark inside.  
"Don't worry, boss. They went for dinner, and after that he drops her off at the Jeffersonian. Then she'll go home somewhere around 11:30." James tried to calm Julio.  
"How do you know?" Julio hissed. James sat on the chair of his car, grabbing his notes.  
"Everyday is the same." Julio read the note.  
"I agree. But you get your ass back in that car and drive to the Jeffersonian."  
"And wait until she leaves, that can take hours!" James objected.  
"Well, that's then too bad!" Julio turned around, walking away. He stopped in his tracks.  
"Tomorrow night. Then we'll come to action." And he walked away.  
James sighed. He got back in his car and drove to the Jeffersonian.

Hour later, just like James said, he saw Brennan coming out. He followed her to her apartment. She turned around and he was almost scared she had seen him. But when she turned again, entering the building, he sighed of relief and drove off. He dreaded the next day, he refused to be a part of this action from the beginning. But he had no choice. It was helping or he wouldn't wake up the next day…


	3. Chapter 3: Sarcasm

**A/N: For the lack of a better chapter title I called this one sarcasm. It kind of fits, since it's something coming back a little in this chapter. Enjoy reading! **

**Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own Bones. Don't ask me why, I don't like it either.  
**

_**Chapter 3 – Sarcasm. **_

**The door opened and Booth walked in. He had a coffee cup in his hand.  
"Still asleep, I see." He says, sarcastically. He always talked to her, maybe she could hear him, and maybe she didn't.**  
"**Don't hurry waking up, we are not worried or anything." He told himself to stay who he was, making jokes. At first he had found that difficult, but as a week passed by it became easier. And sometimes he even thought she reacted to it. A finger twitching, her heartbeat going up. He sat there every day, holding her hand. **

"Okay, everyone knows what to do?" Julio asked. The ten men standing in front of him nodded.  
"The first one to make a mistake can join God in heaven, am I clear?" Julio's voice raised and it echoed trough the pilot. He saw the men nodding, scared, and he grinned satisfied. He turned around and walked away.  
"James!" He said suddenly.  
"I need to talk to you." James followed Julio. They walked out of the big grey door. Julio stopped walking and turned around, he looked James in the eyes.  
"One mistake." He hissed. James nodded, understanding that Julio didn't trust him for one hundred percent. Julio nodded too and then walked away.  
"You stay here tonight." Julio said finally, almost gone. Inside James screamed. Out of happiness. He didn't want to see how they were going to bring her here. He knew it wouldn't go without violence. And somewhere he hoped she wasn't alone tonight.

----------

"Bones, I am driving you home tonight." Booth said.  
"What? Why? My car is here." Brennan protested. She was sitting in her office and Booth walked in, telling her he would take her home. How did he even know she was here today, it was Saturday.  
"I have this strange feeling, Bones. We got followed yesterday, and I don't trust it." He told her.  
"I will be fine." She said. Booth walked up to her.  
"No, you won't."  
"Your gut again?" Brennan asked, sarcasm dripping of her voice.  
"Hey, my gut never failed us!" Booth couldn't help but smile a little. He thought Brennan didn't do sarcasm.  
"Booth! I swear, I will be fine. I'll call you when anything goes wrong." He sighed. She was so… stubborn. But if she had something in mind he couldn't talk it out. She was going to drive herself home and that was how it was going to be done. No objections.  
"Promise you call."  
"I promise." She said.  
"And don't go home too late." She nodded and he walked away.  
"I'll see you on Monday." Booth walked out of her office backwards, waving. Brennan waved back, smiling slightly.  
"See you on Monday."

Four hours later, around ten o'clock her phone rang. She startled, Booth's words still in mind. She grabbed her phone, wondering who would call the Jeffersonian on Saturday, since they weren't calling on her mobile.  
"Doctor Brennan." She answered.  
"Bones, you go home, or I'll drag you out of your office." Brennan smiled slightly.  
"Booth, I'll go home in a minute."  
"No, you go home now or I'll keep calling you." Brennan sighed. Maybe he was right. She was tired and a good night of sleep wouldn't hurt.  
"Fine." She answered.  
"I'll go home."  
"Good night." And Booth hung up. After shutting her computer she grabbed her coat and left.  
The guards whispered to each other as she walked by, she never left early. And yes, a quarter past ten was early for Doctor Brennan.  
Once in the garage she looked around, just to be sure no one actually followed her. There was nothing different in the garage, no creepy black cars with people inside looking at her. So she stepped in her car and drove off. She didn't notice the black car outside the garage.

She arrived safely at her apartment and she laughed at the thought of Booth being all worried. So she figured she'd call.  
"Bones, something wrong?" He answered.  
"How did you know it was me?" She asked, surprised.  
"The display shows your name." He said, as if it was obvious.  
"Oh. Well, guess what. I am at my apartment and perfectly safe!"  
"Good for you, Bones. See ya." And he hung up again. She walked out of the elevator, towards her door.  
While unlocking her door she thought she heard footsteps. She froze for a second, hearing nothing. She then shook her head and stepped inside her apartment.

----------

Julio sat in his car outside the Jeffersonian garage. He read 10:20 PM from his radio clock and didn't expect anyone to drive out of the garage until ten minutes later. He had planned everything based on James' notes and so his men would arrive at Brennan's apartment in five minutes, breaking in and waiting for her there. But to his surprise he saw a silver car exiting the garage.  
"God damn it, James!" He cursed, grabbing his phone.  
"Boss, what's up?"  
"Change of plans. She already left, I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up the phone without waiting for an answer. As quickly as he could he drove away. Passing Brennan on his way to her apartment.  
When he arrived he saw his men standing outside, and he got out of his car when it was completely inhibited. He knew they had five minutes ahead and so he had to do everything quickly.  
"You have to key?" He asked one of his men.  
"Yes, told the guy with keys that I was her boyfriend and that I wanted to surprise her."  
"I don't care how you did it, as long as you did it." Julio hissed as he sprinted up the stairs, knowing he had no time waiting for the elevator.  
They reached Brennan's apartment door and he inserted the key, unlocking the door. He smiled, satisfied everything worked out, as they waited for Brennan to arrive.

Six minutes later he heard a key going in the lock. Julio told one of his man to take a step back. The man took a step just as the door opened. They froze, realizing Brennan heard something since the door didn't open any further. He quietly let out the breath he was holding as the door opened completely and someone stepped inside the apartment.  
He kept his back straight against the wall, if Brennan would open the door one more inch she would know he was hiding there. Luckily she didn't and so no one, except Julio and his men, knew they were there. She closed the door and switched on the light, standing with her back toward Julio. One cough, one sneeze, one move and she'd know they were there. So no one moved.  
Brennan walked toward her kitchen and Julio quietly grabbed his gun, he wasn't going the shot her, the gun wasn't even loaded. He would use it to knock her out. Brennan turned around, hearing something and she stood face to face with Julio. Before she could react he raised his gun knocking her on the head. She realized Booth had been right and then everything went black.

**A/N: Chapter 3!  
Hope you liked it!!!  
Review please, I am anxious to know if you like this chapter!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Go Anywhere

**Chapter 4.. I had some difficulties writing this one. I hope I did Booth well. And I hope you enjoy this one. I am having a Christmas dinner tomorrow night, maybe I can post a new chapter, but don't count on it! ****Called this one: Don't Go Anywhere.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot!**  
**Enjoy reading!!**

_**  
Chapter 4 – Don't Go Anywhere.**_

"_**Hey Bones, just saying. If you have any coma dreams, make sure you wake up to tell them." He says, sitting up. He was about to leave. Angela would come and he had to get back to work. Carefully he leaned over the bed, kissing her forehead.**_  
"_**I'll be back tonight, don't go anywhere." He walked away and looked back once more before closing the door behind him.**_  
"_**How is she doing?" Angela asked Booth.**_  
"_**Normal." He kisses Angela on the cheek and leaves. For the past two weeks he would come to her room after work and he'd spent the night there. He would get dinner from the nurses. And around 11 A.M he would leave again, going to work, and one of the squints would take his place. **_

Monday:

"Come on, Bones. Pick up."  
"Hi. Technically you have not reached Temperance Brennan; but if you leave a message, it will reach her. Me. Temperance Brennan." He heard her voicemail say.  
"Voicemail?" Booth hung up and walked to his kitchen. He opened his refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of milk. He took a sip and then left for the Jeffersonian.  
"She's probably working." He told himself out loud.  
Once outside he stepped in his SUV. He was worried. Even though she called him Saturday evening that she was alright, he didn't trust it.  
"Booth?" Angela looked surprised seeing Booth enter her office.  
"Where's Bones? She is not in her office." He told her.  
"I wanted to ask you the same question. Isn't she with you?" Booth ran a hand trough his hair.  
"No." He answered.  
"You seem worried, why? She has been late before." Angela noticed.  
"Yeah, I know." Booth's answers were short, he was thinking.  
"Booth, why are you so worried?"  
"We got followed on Friday. I warned her." He said, already expecting something bad happened.  
"Did you call her?"  
"Of course I called her!" Booth snapped.  
"I am sorry." He said, seeing Angela's shocked face.  
"It's just…" Angela nodded, she understood how he felt.  
"Look, I am going to her apartment, call me if she gets her." Booth said after a few minutes, Angela nodded.

---------

She carefully opened her eyes, noticing extreme pain in her head. Her eyes opened, she noticed she was lying on her side, on a hard floor. She tried to move her hand over her head but noticed her hands were tight up. Carefully she rolled on her belly. She tried getting up on her knees but got blown down by more pain, this time in her knee. A little scream escaped her lips. She closes her eyes.  
"I see you woke up." She heard a gently voice say. Opening her eyes again she looked up. Someone kneeled down and looked at her.  
"Let me help you get up." He grabbed her arms.  
"Don't touch me!"  
"Hey, I want to help you. I don't want to hurt you. I promise." She looked in his eyes. He was telling the truth.  
"Fine." He gave her a little smile.  
"There's a chair in the corner, you can sit there." He lifted her up and noticed her collapsing as she leaned on her right foot.  
"Careful!" He grabbed her arms again making sure she wouldn't fall. He guided her to the chair in the corner.  
"My name is James." He told her.  
"I bet you already know mine." She saw James nodding.  
"Where am I?" She asked after several moments.

----------

Booth jumped out of his car and sprinted towards the elevator. Inpatient, he waited.  
"Come on." He mumbled. As soon as the elevator arrived he jumped in, pressing the button of the floor Brennan's apartment was at. The door opened again and Booth ran to Brennan's door. He knocked once… twice… thrice. No answer.  
"Bones!" No answer. He took a step back, took a deep breath and ran to the door. It broke open and Booth struggled to regain his balance. But as he regained his balance he knew immediately something was wrong. He saw a vase that was knocked over. And her phone lay on the ground, next to her purse. Something was wrong. Booth brought both of his hands to his head. He tried to regain his cool, but it didn't work. He started screaming.  
"Son of a bitches!" He grabbed her phone.  
"I'm going to find you, Bones." He took her phone and left her apartment. He had no idea where to go to. No idea who would want to kidnap Bones. But he knew he was going to find her.

He swiped his card and ran on the platform. Cam was working on something with Hodgins and he saw Angela walking by.  
"Angela, get here please!" He yelled. Angela looked up, straight into Booth's eyes and she knew what was wrong.  
"Booth? Why are you shouting like that?" Cam asked.  
"Someone took Bones!" He said. Angela looked shocked.  
"What? Who did it?" Hodgins asked.  
"Do you think I'd be here if I knew that?" Booth snapped.  
"Booth! Calm down." Cam told him.  
"No. We don't know how long she's been gone." Cam nodded.  
"Okay. Who would want to take Doctor Brennan?" Cam asked. Booth thought. He could name several people, but not one who was really capable of kidnapping her. Because they were still in jail, or physically not capable.  
"Booth?" Cam asked, seeing Booth turn on his heels and running down the platform.  
"I'll be back in a hour!" He yelled running out of the lab.

----------

The grey door opened and Brennan looked up at James. He sat with her a whole hour. He was a nice guy, he never wanted to participate in this, but he had no choice. Brennan understood and she was grateful he was being so nice to her.  
Julio stepped in the room and his lips curled to a small when he saw Brennan lying on the ground, having pain.  
"You aren't hurting her too much, are you, James?" Julio asked.  
"No, I am holding back just a little." He said. Julio kneeled down next to Brennan.  
"Hold her up." Julio demanded. James swallowed hard. He stood next to Brennan, flipping her on her belly so he could grab her arms to hold her up. She leaned on her sore knee and groaned quietly out of pain.  
"Did I hurt your knee when I threw you in here?" Julio asked with a fake voice. Brennan looked him in the eyes, not answering.  
"Not answering, huh?" Julio raised his hand and slapped her. Her head swung to the left by the force of the blow. She kept her head in that position for a while, taking in the pain. She then turned her head back to look at Julio.  
"Tough girl." Julio slapped her one more time and then left.  
"I hope for you someone will find you." He laughed and Brennan couldn't help but let a tear slip. She also hoped someone would find her.  
"I'm sorry." James said. Brennan nodded.

----------

Booth entered the jail and ran to the first guard he saw.  
"Where is Pablo Serra?" He asked, showing his badge.  
"Third floor, fifth on the left." The man said.  
"Thank you." And Booth left again. He ran up the stair to the third floor and counted the cells as he got up."Four, five." Booth looked around to see if there was a guard to help him out. He was about to give up hope as he saw someone coming down the stairs.  
"Yo, I need your help." Booth said reaching the guard.  
"You are not allowed to be here, sir."  
"Well, _I_ am." He almost pushed his badge in mans face.  
"Of course, what can I do for you?"  
"I need you to open cell five. NOW!" The man walked toward cell as quickly as he could and opened it. Booth stepped in and Pablo rose from his bed.  
"Agent Booth, what a pleasure." He said. Booth walked to Pablo and threw him against the wall.  
"Where is my partner?" He asked, holding Pablo against the wall.  
"Why should I know? I am in jail, remember?"  
"I know your brother has her! And you are going to tell me where she is." Pablo laughed but stopped as soon as Booth had his hand around Pablo's neck.  
"I don't know." He said. Booth softened his grip a little, not letting go of Pablo's neck.  
"Where is your headquarter?" Booth asked.  
"Julio never told me."  
'Don't lie!" Booth tightened his grip.  
"Okay, okay!" Pablo coughed as he felt Booth's hand go away from his neck.  
"My brother has two pilots! She can be in one of them!" Pablo talked as quick as he could.  
"If I don't find her I will find you!" Booth pushed Pablo against the wall one more time before he left.


	5. Chapter 5: Zack

**A/N: And Christmas time is over, no more family dinners! And more Bones to write! And for you to read. To bad I didn't get Bones for Christmas, maybe Santa forget. Maybe next year..****  
Anyway.., I called this chapter Zack because.. Well, you'll find out why!  
Without further ado: here is chapter 5.., after the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: As said; I do not own Bones or anything else!**

_**Chapter 5 – Zack**_

_**The room was completely empty, except for the bed, and of course the person lying in it. Booth had a new case, so he couldn't come. Angela was heartbroken, she just needed a day for herself. Cam came to visit once, with Booth. When he left to get coffee she felt so awkward, she didn't know what to say. Hodgins came with Angela twice.**_  
"_**I don't want to go!" There was arguing outside the room, a familiar voice.**_  
"_**Just go, man. It can be the last time you see her!"**_  
"_**Really?" Fear raise in the voice of the man, if it wasn't a boy.**_  
"_**She has been in a coma for almost three weeks, the doctors say it's a miracle if she comes out of it alive!" The conversation stopped and the door opened slightly.**_  
"_**Go." A young man stepped in the room. He closed the door and held his feet on the same place, the whole time.**_  
"_**Hello."He spoke. His long hair was in his eyes and he played with his hands, for as far as possible, since his hands were gloved.**_  
"_**It's me, Zack." **_

Tuesday:

Hodgins and Angela typed rapidly on their computers, frustrated.  
"Anything?" Angela asked.  
"Nothing." Hodgins said, irritation in his voice. He swiped the sweat of his forehead.  
"Zack would already know where doctor Brennan is." He said.  
"Hey, you can't know that." Angela tried to calm him, but she wasn't calm herself. She understood why he blamed himself, after all, she was thinking the same: Zack would know where she was. But Zack was gone, and they solved difficult cases without him.  
"Anything?" Booth asked, walking in Angela's office, flipping a coin in his fingers. The two shacked their heads.  
"That's okay, I brought you help." Booth took a step back, standing outside the office. He waved his hands and the Angela and Hodgins dropped their jaws at the same time.  
"Zack!" They yelled, seeing their friend walking in behind Booth. They flew from their chairs and hugged him.  
"What are you doing here?" Angela asked.  
"Helping you!" He said, as if it was obvious. Hodgins immediately looked his eyes on Zack's hands. The last time he saw him, his hands were gloved. He dropped his jaw again, seeing two,  
way to pink, hands.  
"Prostheses!" He said.  
"Yes. Now step aside so I can find doctor Brennan." Hodgins couldn't help but laugh, Zack hadn't changed a bit. He was the same old Zack he worked with before he blew himself up. Angela stepped to the left, while Hodgins stepped to the right and Zack walked to the computer. Booth followed him. He told what they knew so far, which wasn't much: She probably was in a pilot, owned by Julio Serra. And that was actually all. They had nothing, no informants, no particulates, which could tell this team so many. But now they had Zack.

----------

"I have to go now, I try to be back really soon." James turned around before the leaving the room. Temperance sat on her knees, on the ground. He really felt sorry, because he knew she'd get beaten up now.  
Five minutes after James left someone else walked in. Brennan recognized Julio.  
"Listen up." He started, hooking his index finger underneath her chin, lifting her head. She didn't want him to that, it reminded her of Booth. She turned her head and Julio sighed.  
"What I was gonna say... If you stay calm and relaxed we don't have to hurt you, but if you start doing things like this, ignoring me, I do have to hurt you." He violently grabbed her hair, turning her head so she looked at him.  
"Do you understand that?" She nodded. Julio released his grip on her hair, and Brennan figured that looking at him would keep him calm. But she was wrong. He raised his hand and slapped her.  
"Now, how about some company?" He left and someone else came in, to keep her 'calm'. She had her eyes closed, but felt the man in front of her was scanning her. He walked up to her, well, he took a step, the room wasn't that big and he already stood close. He grabbed her arms, lifting her up. He looked in her eyes for just a second and then violently threw her against the wall. Her head hit the wall first, with such force that it knocked her out immediately. She fell to the ground, unconscious.  
"Beating up girls, there's nothing better." The man laughed.

----------

"I'm going home!" James raised his hand and walked away.  
"Don't do anything you'll regret!" Julio told him. James nodded and opened the door. He walked to his car and sighed deeply. He had been with Brennan the whole day and night, he didn't sleep, so no one would come in, doing anything bad to her. He had second thoughts about leaving, he knew someone else was beating her while he was going home. But he couldn't stay there all day, he needed rest. So he started the engine and left. He went right and that surprised him. His house was six miles left of the pilot. Maybe it was a reflex, since the Jeffersonian was right from the pilot, and for the past week he drove there every day. But he could turn to go home, and that was exactly what he didn't. He drove to the Jeffersonian.

----------

"Booth?" Cam walked into Angela's office. Angela and Hodgins sat next to Zack, both typing on their laptop, helping Zack. And Booth paced in he room, impatiently. He looked up at hearing his name.  
"There is someone here for you." Booth looked surprised. Only the Bureau knew that he was at the Jeffersonian, and if they needed him or found something they would call him.  
"Who? Where?" He asked walking out of Angela's office.  
"I don't know and in doctor Brennan's office." Booth walked to Brennan's office quickly. Someone stood with his back to the closed door and he turned around hearing the door open.  
"Agent Booth." He said, he didn't ask it, because the man knew this was Agent Booth.  
"Who are you?" Booth asked.  
"James. James Wade."

James left and Booth walked to Angela's office again.  
"Who was that?" Cam asked. Booth didn't answer, he was mad, frustrated… worried. All James could tell him was that he knew where she was. And that he would try to keep her safe. But Booth couldn't work with that, he needed to find Brennan.  
"I need more information!" Zack said.  
"I can't find her only knowing that she is in a pilot." Everyone sighed. Booth ran his hand through his hair and then turned, he ran out of Angela's office as fast as he could.  
"James!" He yelled. James stopped, he was almost gone.  
"Give me your shoe." Booth demanded.  
"My shoe?" James asked.  
"Your shoe, now give it!" James didn't understand but he took his shoe off.  
"One or two?" He asked.  
"One." James gave it to Booth and Booth left again. No thank you, no bye. He just ran off.  
"What the?" Hodgins asked, seeing Booth walk in with a shoe.  
"Particulates." Booth said. Hodgins and Zack looked at each other. They didn't ask any question, they took the show and ran off the analyze it. They didn't know what they were looking for, but they'd know when they found it.

----------

"James, James, James." Julio sighed, looking as James walked out of the Jeffersonian with only one shoe on. Julio knew exactly what he had done, but he also knew James didn't tell anything. He would spare him, even though James caused him a lot of trouble, giving his shoe away. It wouldn't take long before someone would find out where they were hiding Brennan, so they had to relocate and that would cost time. But he had no choice. Julio left, heading back to the pilot, already planning.


	6. Chapter 6: Clues

**A/N; Ok, I'm really sorry it took so long. Yesterday our computer stopped and everything was lost, so I had to rewrite this chapter!! Which was a real pain in the ass. But it's here now, and I hope you'll enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer; Nothing to be owned by me!! All rights go to Fox!! **

_**Chapter 6 – Clues. **_

_**It was the weekend and late, the hospital was quite. The rooms were dark and so was room 483. She was asleep, so was he. His head lay on her arm, which lay next to her body. He covered her right hand, just because he always held her hand. He was dreaming. She moved her fingers in Booth's hand and he immediately woke up.**_  
"_**Bones?" But she didn't answer. Of course she didn't, 'his' Bones was in a coma and she wasn't going to wake up. And that was exactly what he wanted so much. **_

James entered the pilot, he had a good sleep and was ready to spent a few other days with Temperance, just to keep her unharmed. He was a bit surprised when he saw a lot of boxes in the pilot but didn't pay much attention to it; Julio had strange ideas all the time. He heard someone talking and figured it was Julio on the phone. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw Julio as he turned at the corner. James raised his hand and Julio replayed by lifting his head a little. James walked to the gray door where Temperance was behind. He took a deep breath, sighed hard and then opened it. The first thing he saw was a dried blood stain on the wall, and underneath that a pile of blood. Also dried. He saw Temperance sitting in the chair at the corner. She had a bandage around her head. Slowly she lifted her head and she sighed out of relief when she saw James. She trusted him.  
"James!" she screamed.  
"What happened?" James asked, as he walked to her to check her head.  
"One of your friends thought it'd be funny to hit me against the wall." She said.  
"They are not my friends." The room was silent for a moment. "Who did this?" He asked then.  
"I don't know, I couldn't see him very well." She started crying. He walked up to her and kneeled so they were at eye level.  
"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now, I'm not gonna hurt you." She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her for a short hug. Her crying stopped and she swallowed the rest of her tears.  
"I saw your partner yesterday." James confessed after a few moments. Brennan's jaw dropped.  
"You saw Booth?" she asked. James nodded. He saw the hurt look in Brennan's eyes. He wanted to get her out, but he couldn't. He wanted her to be save. Julio entered the room. He quietly opened the door, almost without sound. Brennan's eyes widened a little, just a little so only James could see it.  
"So if you don't want that to happen again you stay calm, do you hear me?" He asked standing up. Brennan nodded.  
"James." James turned around, he saw Julio moving his head to the door. He nodded and walked passed Julio out of the room, Julio followed him.

----------

"… on Julio Serra? Nothing? How is that possible?" Booth was shouting at his phone, something he used to do when he was stressed.  
"Well, dig deeper. And question his brother again. Pablo lied about the pilots, Julio has more of them." Booth hang up. He placed his hand in his neck and sighed deep. He sat on Brennan's couch, since he was in her office.  
"Booth? Hodgins and Zack think they have something." Cam slowly entered the office. Booth jumped from the couch, his eyes lit up.  
"After you." Booth held out his hand, motioning for Cam to go first. She nodded and turned around, walking towards the room Zack and Hodgins where in.  
"So?" Booth asks, the minute he stepped in the room.  
"We found blood underneath his shoe, and some particulates that can be found in every pilot in DC. My computer is still scanning on something." Hodgins explained.  
"Who's blood?" Zack turned in his chair to look at the computer, hoping to answer Booth's question. Zack typed something and then sighed.  
"Julio Serra." He hesitated. Even though it had been a long time he worked with Booth, he knew his answer wasn't satisfying to Booth.  
"Okay, call me if that other particulate is analyzed. I need to know everything." The team nodded. Booth turned around, ready to walk out of the room.  
"Booth?" Hodgins started, Booth turned around.  
"Who's shoe is this?" Hodgins asked, holding up the shoe.  
"Some dude called James. James Wade."  
"And why do we need his shoe?" Zack asked. Booth sighed.  
"He came to me a couple of hours ago, telling me he knew where Bones was but he couldn't tell. Bla bla bla."  
"Why can't he say where doctor Brennan is?" Zack asked.  
"Because," Booth sighed again, "he is part of the gang that have her."  
Some jaws dropped and some faces looked confused. Booth was confused himself. Why would Julio Serra take Bones, what had she done? Okay, because of her his brother was in jail, but that was Booth's fault too. And why would he kidnap her as revenge. He had learned that gang members always take someone back by doing the same thing they did to their friends or family. So why would he want Bones, she hadn't done anything.  
"She hadn't done anything…" Booth mumbled.  
"Pablo is innocent!" Booth turned and left the room as quickly as he could.

----------

"What part of one mistake don't you get?"Julio asked threatening. James eyes widened. Was he caught?  
"I don't know what you mean." Julio laughed an evil laugh. One James heard before but it still scared him. And you couldn't blame him, overall Julio was a scary man.  
"James, James, James." Julio patted James his cheek.  
"Always joking." He was silent for a second or two. "And lying!" Julio removed his hand from James his check and then brought his fist back to it. Hitting James hard.  
"I saw you at the Jeffersonian. You gave them your shoe, you idiot!" He hit James once more. James looked Julio in the eyes, hoping he wouldn't see his fear. He swallowed.  
"You are like a brother to me. Never any mistakes. Until you get too involved. You need to let go, James. You can't save her." James nodded.  
"I like you, I won't hurt you. But, we are going to move your little girlfriend. Give her a new home." James opened his mouth to protest.  
"Relax, we won't kill her. Not yet." James nodded. Julio nodded also and James turned around to go to Brennan again. He stopped.  
"Can I ask a question?" He said, facing Julio with his back. He didn't wait for Julio's answer, he just started.  
"Are we going to let her go?" He asked, almost hesitating. He turned.  
"That's up to her partner. If he gives me what I want."  
"But he doesn't know what you want!"  
"Exactly!" Julio laughed again and walked away. His laugh again through the pilot, terrifying James. He shook his head and turned again, opening the door in front of him.

----------

"I don't know nothing." Pablo repeated. In front of him sat two FBI Agents. Interrogating him from the third time that hour. Not only was Pablo annoyed, they were too. The man sighed, they had heard that answer twenty times in the last sixty minutes.  
"You lied. Your brother has more than two pilots. Tell the truth, save a life and you might get out of her before your ten years are up."  
"I don't need no reduction." He sat back in his chair and smiled as he heard the cops sigh for what seemed like the hundred time. The agents looked at each other, shook there heads an left. They closed the door behind them and seemed somewhat surprised when they saw Agent Booth in the hallway.  
"He's not letting go anything."  
"What have you told him?"  
"That he lied about the number of pilots. And if he'd tell the truth we might get him out of here." Booth sighed.  
"Forget about that. He's innocent." Booth walked passed the man and opened the door to the interrogation room.  
"How…" Booth closed the door not listening to his colleague.  
He walked to the table Pablo was sitting at, a calm look on his face. Out of nothing Booth threw the file he had in his hands the table. Pablo rose a little from his chair, shocked.  
"I am going to talk, you are going to listen." Booth said, pointing at Pablo. He smiled and nodded, confident as he was, and Booth sat down.  
"I know you lied. Not only about those pilots also about your confession." Booth grabbed the file and opened it, placing a picture in front of Pablo. Pablo turned his head. It was a picture of the woman he murdered, in a cruel way.  
"You can't look at it, can't you? Do you know why that is? Because you didn't kill this girl!" Booth stood up and walked to Pablo.  
"I am going to get you out of her, but I want something in return." Pablo looked up at Booth.  
"The only reason you're sitting here is because you're scared of your brother. You did something wrong and he will kill you if he gets the change." Pablo looked at Booth in surprise.  
"How..?" Pablo began. A tear rolled down his cheek. Pablo was still just a boy, 19 years old. He did everything his brother asked, out of fear. Being in jail was his change to survive, keeping a cool attitude, so no one would see his vulnerability. So how did this god damned cop know he was afraid.  
"It's okay. I'm going to make you sure you stay safe, but you have to tell me who killed this girl." Pablo swallowed.  
"Are you sure he won't kill me if I tell?" Booth nodded.  
"It was Julio. He asked us all to come, he confessed to us and he wanted one of us to take the blame. Saying his beautiful face wouldn't survive prison." Pablo said, his voice filled with disgust.  
"I already knew that he knew I betrayed him, so I saw only one option." Booth nodded in understanding and Pablo cried. Tired of his act. He was just a boy, he didn't have to do this.  
"I need to know one more thing, Pablo." Pablo nodded, wiping away his tears.  
"How many pilots does your brother really have?" Pablo sighed and Booth could read from his actions that Pablo had promised his brother not to tell truth about that.  
"Three. One of them is the place we always get together, one of them is never used, because of that Julio uses it sometimes to deal drugs. I bet he killed this girl there. And one of the pilots is being renovated. He hasn't used it in months." Booth nodded.  
"Thank you. Stay here, I'm going to talk to some people to get you out of here." Booth patted Pablo's shoulder and then left for the door. He looked around once more to see Pablo cry and then left.  
"Let him go." He told his colleagues. And without waiting for them to answer he left to his office again.

----------

Julio sat on a chair in his office, behind his desk. He was thinking and judging from his face something was bothering him. In front of him lay two papers, they seemed like maps. Maps of pilots. He studied them, probably considering which one would be best to bring Temperance to. A smile appeared on his face, he probably figured out where they were going to bring her.  
"Kane!" He shouted. Three minutes later the door to his office opened. A big man entered, he closed the door behind him.  
"Make sure she won't know anything of our little trip tonight. Do what you gotta do, but keep her alive. No wall throwing this time!" He said, and Kane smiled.  
"Sure thing, boss." He was about to leave.  
"And tell James to get here." Kane nodded and then left, amused. It was up to him to make sure she wouldn't know where they were going. That would mean she had to be unconscious, and in his book there were more ways to knock someone out. The quick, painless way or the slow, painful way. And he had all the time…


	7. Chapter 7: Closer

**A/N: I am more than sorry for making you wait 3 months and then come up with such a small chapter. Fact is, school was in the way and I have to confess I was writing other things. So I hope you're not too disappointed and I will do my best to make the next chapter longer and better.  
By now I can already say that this won't be a long ass story. Judging from the progress I think Bones is found in chapter 10, maybe even earlier.. But hey, you never know what happens after that!!**

Well, i hope you'll enjoy this and hang on!!  


_**  
Chapter 7 – Closer**_

_**'**__**Parker, I can't take you with me!' Booth rubbed his neck. He had Parker this weekend, and he wanted to come to the hospital.  
'****But dad, I want to go with you! I want to see doctor Bones.'**__**  
'****No, you don't!'**__**  
'You're keeping something from me, dad!' The boy was 8 years and he was almost as good as his dad in reading people. Booth sighed. This was the third time Parker asked to come and he knew that he couldn't say no forever.**_  
_**'****Fine, you can come.' With that Parker grabbed his coat and walked in front of his father, outside the apartment, on their way to doctor Bones. Parker didn't know what he was going to see, he just wanted to see her. **_

The sound of gunshots woke him up immediately. He looked around, taking in his surroundings and sighed as he recognized his own bedroom.  
"Just a dream." Booth told himself. It had been three days since someone had kidnapped his partner. And for the last two days he had bad dreams. Dreams in which one particular person always died, just because he wasn't on time. He swallowed and checked his watch. Sighing he stood up. He opened his closet, took out a suit and got dressed as quickly as he could. Today was Thursday and that meant he had to go to the psychiatric facility to ask if he could 'borrow' Zack a little longer.  
He drove to the Jeffersonian first, knowing that Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Zack would already be there. Maybe they were there all night. It happened before. When they were investigating the death of Brennan's mom; no one would leave until they knew anything. First priority was the truth, sleep would come later.  
Something about this day made Booth feel strange. Of course these last couple of days were all strange, but he had a feeling something was different. He would say it was his gut, Brennan would argue that.

-----------

_Wednesday night, 2:00 A.M_

"I have to go now. I am really sorry." She looked at James. Something was different.  
"What is going to happen?" She asked.  
"I-I really can't tell." He gave her a reassuring look and then turned around to leave, Julio's words still in his ears.  
'_And don't even think of going to her partner! What happens tonight stays between us. You know me, James, I like you, but I'm not afraid to hurt you. Go to her, stay with her and Kane will be there around two o'clock. Don't object, just listen. Am I clear?'_  
He now understood what those boxes were for; they would go somewhere else. He walked out the door, meeting Kane, who faced him with a huge grin. He liked hitting women, and why? James had no idea. All he heard was that Kane saw his mom being beaten by his dad. And when she died his father turned to Kane. All Kane would hear every day was that women were useless. Still, that was no excuse to beat Temperance – or any other woman – like that. Kane patted James hard on the shoulder and entered the room. James closed his eyes, sighing deep. He walked as quick as he could, he didn't want to hear anything.  
He turned at the corner and knocked twice on Julio's door.  
"Yes?" The voice sounded slightly annoyed.  
"It's James." He said.  
"Come in." James opened the door and leaned against it with his back as he closed it.  
"Is it alright if I already leave?" Julio looked up at James.  
"Why?"  
"I have nothing left to do here, and might be able to do something in the other pilot." Julio looked away, at the corner on his left behind him. He nodded and someone stepped out of the shadow. James wasn't surprised, he had already seen him.  
"Dean will come with you." James nodded and then left, Dean following him.

----------

Booth entered the Jeffersonian, he found Angela, Zack and Hodgins in Angela's office.  
"Zack, you need to come with me."  
"Why?" He asked innocently.  
"Because we have to go to the psychiatric facility and show them you're still alive and well, and we have to ask if you can stay with us longer." Zack nodded and Booth grabbed his shoulder, pushing him in front of him.  
About 30 minutes later Booth stopped in a parking lot in front of the psychiatric facility. The drive had been awkward, but Booth had talked to Zack. Something Brennan always had wanted. The relationship between Booth and Zack always had been strange and Brennan had never understood it.  
Zack walked besides Booth.  
"Do you think we will find her?" Zack asked all of a sudden.  
"What?"  
"Do you think we will find doctor Brennan?" Booth stopped walking and so did Zack when he noticed Booth stopped. He turned to face him and Booth lay his hands on Zack's shoulders.  
"Of course we will find her. We never failed on that. And hey, we have you now. Everything is going to be alright." They stood like that for a split second and Booth tried hard to believe his own words. He then gently patted Zack's shoulder with an open hand and walked on, not noticing Zack was looking at his own shoulder, astonished. He remembered what he had told doctor Brennan on the day he got his doctorate.  
'Apparently in our culture, when an older male lays an open hand on a younger male, it conveys approval. But if he bumps younger male with a closed fist, it conveys doubt.' He smiled slightly.  
"You still coming?" Booth asked. Zack turned and walked after Booth into the psychiatric facility.

----------

"So, you really fucked up, didn't you?"  
"What?" James wasn't paying attention to the man next to him, his mind was with Temperance.  
"Julio doesn't trust you no more."  
"I don't care, Dean, I don't care. I'm going out after this." There was a silence.  
James knew that it wouldn't take long for Julio to bring Temperance, after all, it was morning. And Julio said he would be at the pilot by noon. Not long after that, James heard the door open. He saw Julio walk in front, behind him a tall man, holding a woman. She was unconscious. Kane walked by James, a smile on his face. He brought Temperance to a separate room and quickly came back. Julio nodded his head toward the door Kane just closed and James nodded at Julio. He left the group of men and walked to Temperance. He couldn't see her injuries very well in the second Kane passed with her, but he held his heart.  
Carefully, he opened the door. She lay in a corner of the room, still out of consciousness. He walked up to her slowly. Her left eye was bruised and her once white blouse was blood red. The day before it had been red, but the most part was white, by now, there wasn't a white part visible. The bandage around her eyes was gone and her, almost healed, wound was open again. She had a long cut in her cheek and it was still slightly bleeding. He left the room and turned right immediately. After a few steps he entered a room that was just painted, the pilot was being renovated and paint could be find everywhere. He walked across the room and trough the door. It was a small door and his shoulder touched the just painted doorframe, leaving a small, white stripe on his blouse. He didn't notice and walked on as quickly as he could. Less the a minute later he found the room he was looking for. He found some bandages and pain medication. He filled a cup with water and moved back as quick as he could, not wanting Brennan to be alone one more second.

----------

"I need to talk to Agent Booth." A young man entered Cam's office.  
"Who is asking?" She asked, rising from her chair. He boy swallowed.  
"I want to talk to Agent Booth, it's important." Cam nodded, she walked up to the boy.  
"He isn't here. But you can tell me." Cam said.  
"Listen. I only talk to Agent Booth, it's about doctor Brennan." Cam's jaw dropped. He knew something about doctor Brennan?  
"I'll call him immediately." She turned to her desk, about to grab her phone.  
"Not necessary, I'm here. Come with me, Pablo." He said, nodding toward Brennan's office. Cam looked stunned.  
Booth and Pablo left for Brennan's office and minutes later Booth came out again. His forehead glowing from sweat and his phone at his ear. Pablo told him something, and that something would help him find Brennan.


	8. Chapter 8: Blue Blouse

**So this is chapter 8. We are getting somewhere now, and I thought that is was time to see what Booth is going trough. How he is dealing with all this. So this chapter is mostly focused on Booth, and a little bit on Brennan.  
I hope that you like this new chapter, I also hope that you like 'my new clue'.  
Oh, be sure to read my note at the end, because that is somewhat important!! You'll see what it's about when you read it!!  
Have fun with; **

_**Chapter 8 – Blue Blouse**_

_**She could hear him breath next to her, she felt the warmth of his hand on hers and she wanted to show him so badly that she was okay, but she knew she wasn't strong enough. Even thinking was hurting her. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, but she felt she got stronger every day. And as she gave all she had to give him one sign of life she fell asleep again, the pain taking over.**_

_**---**_

_**His hand held hers, his breath was calm and then he felt her finger twitch in his hand and in the second he looked up he saw she moved her mouth slightly. **_

No one said a word, everyone in the lab waited for Booth to return. About twenty minutes ago they saw Booth leave, and he wasn't back yet. Cam, Hodgins, Angela, Zack, they all sat around the table in Angela's office, the only office they seem to sit in these days. They heard the door open and all four heads turned at the same time to look who came to join them.  
"Sweets?" They all said, at the same time.  
"That's me." He said, confused and cheerful, like he always was, and he seemed not to know what was going on.  
"Why do you all look so tense?" He asked.  
"What, you don't know what happened?" Hodgins asked.  
"How should I know, I was on a holiday with Daisy. What happened?" He asked. Cam could have slapped herself. That's why he wasn't answering any of her phone calls.  
"Doctor Brennan was kidnapped." Hodgins informed.  
"Why wasn't I called?" Sweets asked, shocked.  
"I called, to your office."Cam confessed, Sweets nodded.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, sincerely worried.  
"Not necessary." Booth showed up behind Sweets and Angela flew from her chair.  
"I have all units on sharp, within 48 hours we'll come to action."  
"Do you know where she is?" Zack asked.  
"Pablo, Julio's brother, visited the pilot Julio is found most. There was no one, but he did find… blood in one of the room." He almost whispered the last sentence. Angela dropped back on her chair, crying, burying her face in Hodgins' shoulder. Sweets looked at Booth, knowing he was holding something behind.  
"Pablo is certain that Julio moved."  
"Do you know where they moved her?" Sweets asked.  
"We are keeping all options open." With that he turned, needing time alone. And they knew him long enough to know he needed time alone.

----------

James sat silently, watching Temperance. He needed to save her, he needed to get her out, but how? She was in pain, he could see it, even though she was sleeping. In the last three hours he had changed her bandage five times, to avoid infections. He had taken his jacket off and placed it underneath her head as pillow.  
She was now slowly waking up, grunting in pain as she moved her head.  
"Careful." He said, as he walked to her, helping her up. She opened her eyes.  
"Booth?" She asked, her eyes looking hopeful.  
"No, it's me. It's James." He spoke softly. She blinked and nodded as she recognized James, tears standing in her eyes. He helped her from the ground and sat her against the wall, his jacket beneath her head.  
"Are you in pain?" He asked, she nodded.  
"Here." He gave her a pill and opened a bottle of water. Gently he placed his hand behind her head, helping her drink. She swallowed and she rested her head against the wall again. She looked around and gasped as she saw her blood red blouse.  
"You okay?" She nodded, closing her eyes. And he nodded too, knowing that she wouldn't be able to take anything more. In the three days he knew her, he learned that she was a strong woman. But the beating she suffered several hours ago must have been cruel. James knew Kane and he knew that Kane would keep her awake long enough so she would feel everything.  
Slowly she was falling asleep again, she was tired.

----------

Booth sat in Brennan's office, poker chip in his hand, flipping it. He thought.  
"Agent Booth?" Booth sighed, he recognized the voice and the last thing he wanted now was talking to Sweets. Booth didn't answer, hoping Sweets would leave, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He heard a chair move and when he looked up he saw Sweets sitting in front of him.  
"What is wrong?" Sweets asked, trying a new approach. He is always the one telling what's wrong, this time he was going to let Booth talk.  
"You know what's wrong, Sweets."  
"Yes, but maybe there is something I don't know, and maybe I can help." Booth sighed, he didn't want to talk, but it might do him good, he doubted.  
"You are worried about the amount of blood this Pablo found, correct?" Booth silently nodded.  
"You know, Sweets, to be honest, I am afraid I'm not going to find her." It was not like Booth to admit he was afraid, but this was Bones he was talking about, and he was honestly afraid.  
"You have come very far. Cam told me that this Julio has three pilots, and one of them is already ruled out because he moved out of there. So there are only two pilots left where to could keep her."  
"Sweets, it's not like you go in there, check if it's empty and go to the other one. It's dangerous. What if I go to the wrong pilot? What if I get there too late? I can't risk that, I need to be sure where she is." Sweets nodded, he understood Booth's concern.  
"Doctor Brennan has been kidnapped before, were you also this afraid?" Booth shook his head no.  
"Why is this time different?"  
"Three days, Sweets." Booth answered after some time. "She's gone for three days. She lost an amount of blood that's almost fatal." He paused again. "Yes, Sweets, she's been kidnapped before. Four years ago. We were working a serial killer case. Bones got shot when she was on her way to a date, so it was my job to avoid her getting hurt. I brought her home, stayed with her and when I opened the fridge, it exploded. I was in the hospital and so I trusted her to my colleague, told him to stay with her, no matter what. He turned out to be the killer and was planning on killing her. I stopped him, just hours after he took her. Hours." He paused again, not looking at Sweets once, maybe because he didn't want Sweets to see the tears standing in his eyes.  
"Two years ago. A guy called the gravedigger. He buried his victims alive, giving the family 24 hours to pay the ransom, if they didn't pay the victim would suffocate. Bones was close, very close to catching him, and the gravedigger couldn't handle that, so he took Bones. Hodgins was there, simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. He ran Hodgins over with his car. Hodgins woke up, hours later in a car, with Bones. They had twelve hours of oxygen, but we're talking about Bones and Hodgins…" He smiled slightly, feeling proud. "They made their own oxygen and by that time we knew where they were. I pulled her out of that car, after a little more than twelve hours. Hours." He repeated again.  
"And now she's gone for three days. Maybe she's already dead." Booth said.  
"You don't believe that yourself." Booth looked up for the first time since Sweets entered.  
"No, I don't. Bones is strong, she'll resist. But I need to find her before that fire in her burns out." Sweets nodded, he stood up. He patted Booth on the shoulder and then left. Booth sighed, closed his eyes and for the first time in years he let a tear slip.

----------

Hours later he heard someone enter.  
"Booth?" The voice was soft, almost hesitant.  
"Yes?" Zack walked on, placing a brown package on the table and then left again.  
"Thank you." Booth sat up straight, looking at the package. He feared what he would see, but opened the packet nonetheless. He sighed of relief when he took out a blue blouse, he recognized it, but couldn't remember where he had seen it before. He checked if the package was empty, and wiped it of the table when he saw nothing more in it. He placed the blouse on the table and looked at carefully. He flipped it, checking the back. And he flipped it again when he saw nothing unusual. The sleeve caught his attention, a white stripe, definitely paint. Questions filled his head. Why would someone send him a blouse? And why did they send it to the Jeffersonian? He closed his eyes, thinking. And then he knew; James! The man who came to him, two days ago, telling him he knew where Brennan was, he wore this blouse. Booth jumped from the couch, holding the blouse in his hand.  
"Zack, Hodgins!" His voice echoed trough the Jeffersonian.  
Zack and Hodgins looked up, hearing their names. They ran out of Angela's office, almost bumping into Booth.  
"I need you to check this blouse. Trace the paint. Tell me everything you know." They nodded, not asking any questions and then Booth ran back to Brennan's office. He pulled out his phone, waiting impatiently for someone to pick up.  
"It's Booth." He said, when he heard someone say yes.  
"I need you to print out the maps of Julio's pilot's. All three of them! And I need it fast." He hung up and sat down on the couch again, his hands folded. Maybe he would find nothing, maybe this was all a waste of time, but it was better than sitting at that couch and hoping that she would walk in her office, asking him why he was there. Though he wouldn't mind if she did that.

----------

She woke up again and looked around the room, it was empty. She breathed softly and held her breath as she heard the door open, fear washing over her. It took her a while to recognize the person who just entered, but sighed of relief as she saw James. She noticed that he had changed. The last time she saw him, before she fell asleep, she was certain that his blouse was blue.  
"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked, his voice sweet, filled with concern.  
"I'm fine." She whispered. He nodded and walked up to her, giving her a bottle of water. Carefully she drank from it and then James knelt down.  
"In a little while, you won't be here anymore." He said with a reassuring smile.  
"How do you know?" She asked softly.  
"Just trust me." He paused, looking deep in her eyes. "In a few days, Julio will ask me to come, and then I won't come back." He said, his look sad. She gasped.  
"What did you do?" She asked. He didn't answer. He knew she would find out, and he didn't want to give her false hope. He knew that, if Julio found out, his death would be near. And he also knew that in Julio's rage, he would try to hurt Brennan, so he could only hope that her partner would be on time.  
"That doesn't matter." He looked at her, and they sat in silence. She tried to move but it was hurting to much, and he could see in her eyes that she was tired. Not just tired, exhausted.  
"It's okay, you can sleep. I promise you'll be fine." She nodded. Slowly she closed her eyes, and a few seconds later she sank in a painless sleep.

**You are wonderful!! Thank you for reading!!  
So, did you like it? Was it exiting? Tell me. All you've got to do is click the button below!!  
So, I also wanted to tell you guys something;  
I was watching Titanic recently, (magnificent movie), and an idea popped in my mind; How would it be if Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan would be Jack and Rose?  
If you guys like this idea, I want to write a story in which B&B are Jack and Rose.  
So tell me how you like that!, and keep hanging for chapter 9!!**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Here

**  
A/N: It's chapter 9 and chapter 9 is the biggest chapter I have written so far!! With exactly 3320 words! (Not including my A/N's)  
****I had lost my muse and then I wrote the last chapter, and I just had to finish this story…  
****So, this is chapter 9 and is pretty exciting, I belief. Though, I do think I just the word 'door' a lot, but don't blame me.  
****Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer, here is**

_**  
Chapter 9 – I'm Here**_

'_**We understand how you are feeling, Agent Booth, but the chance that she'll wake up is less than 1%. I am sorry.' The doctor spoke.  
**_'_**No,' Booth answered, 'no, just give her one more week. She is already reacting to me.'  
**_'_**You can't know that, sir.'  
**_'_**I know **__**her**__**, and I know that she'll wake up. You have to trust me.' Booth pleaded. The doctor thought, shaking his head.  
**_'_**Please, one week.'  
**_'_**One week.' The doctor turned and Booth entered her room again, sighing out of relief, as fear went through his exhausted body. **_

Tap, tap. Tap, tap.  
Three annoyed faces looked at the source of the tapping. They all sighed.  
Tap, tap. Tap, tap.  
"I know you are frustrated and you want answers, but this is really annoying." Hodgins spoke up.  
Tap, tap. Tap, tap.  
"Maybe if you worked harder, I wouldn't have to be here tapping." Booth answered. Hodgins turned around, his face a little red out of anger.  
Tap…  
"Booth..." Angela pleaded. He looked up, agitated, but stopped.  
A few minutes later Zack gasped.  
"What?" Booth, Angela and Hodgins all said while standing up. Booth walked in front of Zack, his length frighten the smaller boy.  
"I-It's normal paint, b-but it contains a residue of gravel, which probably got in there when…"  
"Get to the point." Booth raised his voice. Zack turned to the computer and started typing.  
"This type of gravel is specially ordered and therefore can only be found in one place..." Zack turned to face Booth again, "a little outside DC." He had a proud smile on his face. Hodgins tapped the computer screen.  
"Which of Julio's pilots are outside DC?" He asked. Booth's eyes were filled with something none of them could name and he turned to leave the group, grabbing his phone.  
"One, and it is being renovated." He left Hodgins' office, nearly shouting at his phone. He knew where she was, and all he had to do was get her out of there, save and alive. He didn't know what dangers would await him, but he'd take it all, nothing was going to stop him now.

----------

"JAMES!" Julio's voice echoed through the pilot.  
Brennan woke from the sound, just on time to see James sigh. Her eyes were filled with fear and he walked up to her.  
"Temperance, listen very carefully. I am going now, and I don't want you to get worried. You are going to be okay, I promise."  
"Where are you going?" She managed to whisper. He thought, what could he answer without scaring her.  
"Home." He decided.  
"Then, why…"  
"JAMES!" They heard again. James nodded, looked her in the eyes one last time and then left.  
She watched the door and tried to wait, but only seconds after he left she fell asleep again. Her body exhausted and unable to stay awake any longer.  
Fearless, James walked toward Julio. Next to him stood Kane, but he couldn't care less.  
"James, James, James." Julio shook his head. "There are two things I can do right now. One, I grab my gun," he pointed toward his desk, where his gun lay, "and I use that one bullet in it. Or two, I grab my gun, fill it with bullets and shoot one here," he pointed to James' left knee, "one here," he pointed to James' right knee, "and one here and here." He pointed to James' left and right shoulder. "And then, when I have seen enough, I'll shoot one right here." Julio pressed his index finger on James' forehead, right between his eyes.  
"Well," James did the best he could, hiding his fear, "it would be a waste of bullets if you'd only shoot once." In that second Julio's eyes turned as black as the night and he launched his fist next to James' eye, the flesh splitting open and blood rolling down his face.  
"You little brat! I have given you everything you have! And what do you do?" Julio launched his fist toward James' nose, which instantly broke. James' head swung to the right, blood hitting the floor, and he kept his head in that position for a while. He grunted, but he wasn't going to show the pain he was in.  
"You just turn your back on me." James still didn't turn his face and so the shot came unexpected. For a second he wondered if Julio had missed, but then he was on the floor, his hands holding his left knee. The pain was excruciating and all he could do was hold his knee. After a few minutes, when the pain became a little less he looked Julio in the eyes. He had a satisfied smirk on his face and knelt down, on eye-level with James. Julio patted him on the cheek and then made a fist, hitting James on his broken nose. James cried out.

----------

"So, this is the only pilot outside DC, and it's being renovated. There is a fifty percent chance that she is in this pilot." Booth kept poking the map with every word he said.  
"Fifty percent? You are sending us in there with just fifty percent?" Booth stood up straight to see who had the nerve to go against him. He looked straight in the eyes of a younger male, short blond hair, blue eyes, probably a year of twenty, twenty-five, not older. The boy kept looking at Booth, and he admired his courage, he even recognized something of himself in this kid, but he had no time for that now.  
"If you are too afraid you can stay here, behind your desk." Booth offered.  
"No, I'll come. It's just that fifty percent isn't much." Booth walked around his desk, and with only one step he was in front of the boy, a head taller.  
"It is enough for me and sure as hell enough for her!" The kid nodded, slightly intimidated and Booth turned around to take place behind his desk again. This kid had potential.  
"Good," Booth nodded, he folded the map again, and placed it inside his jacket.  
"I will be back here in one hour, be ready." The men in front of him all nodded and as Booth left his office he patted the young male on his shoulder.  
He stepped inside his SUV as quick as possible, starting the ignition and turning the wheel, on his way to the Jeffersonian. When he had his car parked he took a deep sigh. Fifty percent indeed wasn't much, but he had an unconditional fate in Bones' squints. Over the years he saw them solving murders he thought close to unsolvable. He exited his car and entered the building, heading straight to Angela's office, he was pretty sure the team was gathered there, as they always were, these last couple of days. He even had a slight smile as he saw Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Zack sitting on Angela's couch. Everyone raised quickly as he stood in the doorframe.  
"I'll leave in one hour." They all knew what he was talking about, what else was there to talk about?  
"And none of you are coming. You are staying here in the lab and I'll get Bones." Booth told them when Hodgins was about to open his mouth. Everyone nodded, the worst they could do right now was argue with Booth. With that Booth left, he went into Brennan's office before he really left, a strange feeling washing over him. He shook his head and then left the Jeffersonian, got in his car and met his twenty men team in front of the J. Edgar Hoover building. One of them handed him a bulletproof vest, Booth took his jacket off and put the vest on. He gave them the instructions one more time and when they all nodded he entered his car. His team got in their cars and Booth drove away. His whole body tense and his mind focused on one thing and one thing only; getting Bones out of there, no matter what!

----------

Kane hold James up, who still grunted in pain because of the bullet in his knee and his broken nose.  
"James," Julio began, "I am afraid I like you too much." Julio stood with his back toward James. He quickly turned around and walked up to James.  
"And that's very stupid of me. You see, I should be able to pop these bullets in your body without a second thought, but I am hesitating. Why I am hesitating, Kane?" The tall man behind James flinched at hearing his name.  
"I-I… Maybe because you want him to be in pain?" Kane decided.  
"Hmm, good answer. Maybe he's right, James, maybe I want you to be in pain. Just like your little girlfriend." Julio smirked.  
"She's in enough pain already." James growled. Julio laughed.  
"Oh James, why do you keep protecting her? You got something to prove?" James just looked at Julio, no word, no sound getting past his lips. Julio smirked and turned around again, and in that same second he turned back and fired another bullet, straight into James right knee. He fell to the ground, shouting in pain. His hands holding both his knees, trying to ease the pain.  
"Even if her partner makes it here on time, he won't make it to her. He won't even get past me. I do hope you didn't tell him about _my_ sniper training?" James didn't answer, and even James himself didn't know if he didn't answer because of the pain he was having, or because of the fact that he indeed hadn't told Booth about Julio being a former sniper. Even if Booth made it to the pilot on time he had to take out Julio, that would have been easy, if Julio wasn't a sniper. Now he had to watch his steps, because he wasn't the only who could shoot a bullet between the eyes from a distance. This was getting more and more dangerous.

Her eyes flew open at the sound of gunshots, she hadn't heard gunshots in at least four days. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her arm, head and legs prevented her from moving. She listened carefully, even though she didn't know what she was listening at. Maybe Booth's voice, maybe another gunshot. She concentrated, but everything seemed to hurt, and her eyes closed again. Her body so extremely tired.

----------

He hit the brakes as soon as he was in front of the pilot. He had told his whole team to keep the sirens off, because he was certain that the sirens could be heard inside the pilot, and the last thing he wanted was to make his presence known.  
Everyone stepped out of the car and gathered around Booth. He nodded once, and they all nodded back, understanding that now was the time. He pointed at seven men and then pointed to his left, the men nodded and carefully walked towards the left side of the door behind them. Then Booth pointed to seven other men, and to his right, these men also nodded and mirrored the actions of the first seven, walking towards the right of the door. The six men in front of him nodded when Booth nodded and then followed. He brought his fingers to his lips, motioning for them to keep silent. He slowly opened the door and stayed low as he entered the pilot. Six men followed him toward the first wall on his left, while seven men went right, and the other seven went left. Booth walked forward, looking around every second, making sure no one saw them. The pilot seemed empty and fear started washing over him. He felt someone tap his shoulder and looked around quickly, he saw someone pointing in front of him and he let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding; one man opened the door to a white room. He walked on and looked quickly to his left and right before turning the corner.

Julio was certain he heard something but didn't pay attention it, it could have been a rat. Still, he was slightly nervous and he had no idea why. The only ones in the pilot right now where James, Kane and himself, and Temperance of course. He had send everyone home, so maybe that was what made him nervous. He shook his head and focused on James again, who still tried to ease the pain in both his knees. He looked at James for minutes and then he was certain he had heard something; a door opening. And he was fairly certain that rats can't open doors. He looked around, walked to his desk and grabbed another gun out of it. He gave the gun to Kane and then turned to James.  
"Son of a bitch. None of us would be in this now if you had kept your mouth shut!" He wanted to kick James one last time, but then heard a distant 'Clear.'. He walked to the door, quickly looked around and then left the room.

Booth quickly looked around at the sound of a door opening. His men were all near him and he would have seen them opening doors, so there must be someone else in here. He kept walking and then looked around the corner. He saw one door, half open and noticed the lights were on. He saw another door and in the second that he turned his head to look at the door, he was certain that the door closed. He motioned for his men to follow and walk toward the first door.  
All of sudden he heard a gunshot and fear once again washed over him. He ran towards the door, not caring if the shooter would still be armed, what if Bones was there? He opened the door, his gun going first, and then he turned his head. What he saw made him sigh out of relief; on the floor lay two men, one with a bullet through his heart and one with a gun. The look in the man's face was full of disbelief.  
"James?" Booth whispered. James looked up, noticing for the first time men had entered the room.  
"Temperance." James pointed toward the door. "He's with Temperance." Booth looked around the room and the first man he saw was the kid he had been talking to in his office.  
"You." Booth got his attention. "What's your name?" He asked.  
"Tom. Tom Warren, sir."  
"Okay, Tom, you need to stay with this man. Whoever gets in this room, if he's not one of us, shoot him." Tom nodded and Booth left. He walked toward the door he saw closing just a minute ago. Yes, it could be that Temperance wasn't there, and that he would be too late, but that was the risk he would take. He was near the door and his heart was beating rapidly. And then the door opened…

---

He looked around and saw no one, he quickly walked towards the room Temperance was in. As fast he could he opened the door, entering the room and then closing the door again, hoping no one saw him. She lay in the corner, covered in blood and he didn't regret what he had done to her, not even a second. On the contrary, it gave him a kick seeing her like that. He was calm and relaxed and then he heard a gunshot. This was getting serious. He looked at Temperance and he saw her opening her eyes, a smirk formed on his face.  
She blinked once, twice and then saw someone.  
"Booth?" she whispered, sincerely hoping that he had found her.  
"Booth? Oh no, darling, not even close." Julio said, in his cold voice. She blinked again, recognizing Julio and she tried to crawl back, shielding herself. Julio laughed.  
"That won't work." He spoke and walked toward her. Roughly grabbing her arms, laughing as she grunted. He threw his arm around her neck, almost choking her. She tried to stand on her legs, in which she somehow succeeded, and grunted again as Julio started walking and all she could do was go along. He opened the door, his gun pointing in every direction.  
When he shut the door he looked left, nothing, he looked right and flinched at the sight of a gun pointing straight at him. Brennan's eyes were completely open and she gasped.  
"Booth?" she whispered again.  
"I'm here, it's okay." He wasn't only trying to convince her, he also had to convince himself, because what he saw was worse than any nightmare he had ever had. The wound on her temple shocked him and at the same time made him extremely mad. But what made him even more angry was the smirk Julio had on his face.  
"You son of a bitch." Booth whispered.  
"We meet at last." Julio seemed very calm, but he was far from calm.  
"Let her go!" Booth hissed.  
"It wouldn't be fun if I did that, now would it?" Booth took one, small step, his gun pointing at Julio all the while.  
"Tell me, Agent Booth, do you really think that you can pop one right between the eyes without hurting her?" Booth didn't answer, he just focused, ready to use his gun anytime.  
"You see, I have an advantage here. When I shoot you, it's all over." Booth still didn't answer, he tried to focus on where Julio was pointing his gun, he tried not to look at Temperance. But when Julio pointed his gun towards her, he had no choice. He could shoot Julio in his shoulder, so he would let go of Temperance, but then Julio would still be able to shoot. Besides, Booth was in not even thinking about letting this man live.  
Her eyes felt heavy and she wasn't sure if she could stay awake much longer, the pain getting too much. Her legs were about to give up, but she knew that one wrong move could mean her end. And so she tried, and she fought, to stay awake and still.  
"I am giving you five seconds to let her go." Booth said, as calm as he could.  
"We discussed this." Julio said, as he made his gun ready to fire. Booth tensed. And from that second everything went so fast. He heard a gunshot, and for a moment thought that Julio had shot, but then Julio fell to the ground, letting go of Temperance. Booth threw his gun away, clearing his hands and ran towards her. He fell to the ground and lifted her up on his lap, brushing her bloody hair from her face. He looked up, to see where the shot came from. He saw Tom, his gun still pointing in the same direction, his eyes filled with pain and regret. Booth felt sorry for him, but his main concern was Temperance.  
"Booth." She whispered softly, her hand moving up his face.  
"I'm here, it's okay. See, I'm here." She smiled slightly, and kept looking in his eyes. He heard someone scream that an ambulance should be called, but he didn't pay attention to it.  
"It hurts." She whispered.  
"I know, I know, but you're going to be just fine. I promise, Bones." She nodded.  
"And I am tired."  
"You can sleep," he whispered, "but not now, you have to wait until the ambulance is here. You have to stay with me, Bones." Her hand slid down his face, and her eyes fell closed for a second and then opened again.  
"Stay with me."  
"Don't go." She whispered.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Bones, I'm right here." She nodded and then closed her eyes, not opening them again.  
"I'm right here." Booth whispered one last time, as he held her close to his chest.

**A/N: And? And? How was it? I have to admit, I was about to kill James but I am happy he was able to shot Kane!!  
****Okay, so chapter 10 will be up, I hope soon. And I chapter 10, Bones is in the hospital, and I will use every hospital part I have at the beginning of the chapters, and something new.  
****And then chapter 10 will be the end, for some of you..  
****Yes, confusing, I know, but you'll understand when I post chapter 10!  
****There will also be a sequel, but I will tell more about that after chapter 10!  
****Tell me what you think by pressing that nice button below!  
****(BTW; IT'S ALMOST APRIL 8!!!!!!!!!!!!) **


	10. Chapter 10: You're Going to be Okay

**A/N: This is chapter 10.  
****At the beginning of every chapter was a part in the future that took place in the hospital. Now that we have reached the point where Brennan is in the hospital, I have decided to develop these little parts into a somewhat bigger part. And of course a part that happens now.  
****  
The first part is Brennan being in the hospital after Booth saved her. **

_**  
Chapter 10 – You're Going to be Okay**_

And now he was here, sitting in a waiting room, pacing in front of the four people who where as impatient as he was. Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Zack, they all rushed to the hospital as soon as they heard Brennan was there. They were shocked to see blood on Booth's shirt, but he explained that it was Temperance blood. When they asked him how she was he turned his back on them, she was horrible, he thought.  
After three hours a doctor finally approached them, he motioned for Booth to sit, and he did. The doctor cleared his throat and began,  
"The amount of blood she lost is over fatal, she should have been dead." Any other group of people would have thought that the doctor wasn't discreet, but they wanted the hard truth, and so they got the hard truth.  
"We cleaned her wounds, stitched them and gave her a blood infuse, but…" Booth looked up, "she is in a coma, and we cannot say when she will wake up." Booth nodded, he thanked the doctor and sat down again.  
One hour later, everyone was gone, they had all seen her and went home. He rose from his chair and walked toward her room. From the moment he entered he knew that he wouldn't be leaving until she woke up.

_Two weeks;  
__'Beep, beep.' The monitor next to her bed beeps a normal rhythm. Her eyes are closed, just like the past two weeks. Her hands are lying next to her body. Her right hand is covered by a left hand. The same left hand that would cover her right every day. Every single, same day.  
__'Beep, beep.'  
_He is used to the beeping, after sitting with her for two weeks straight. But he doesn't mind, there is nowhere he wants to be. He feels like it is his fault she is in this situation right now, and he clearly remembers her words, _'Don't go.'_. Telling her that he wasn't going anywhere wasn't really a promise, but it felt like on to him, and so he stayed. His left hand holding hers, only letting it go when someone else comes in, or when he eats. He visited James once, to tell him about her situation and to thank him. But when James was released from the hospital last week he hadn't heard anything from him.  
He starting going back to work last week. And when he bumped into Tom there he was surprised to hear that the boy would quit the FBI, _'I'm not a cop.'_ he had said, and Booth thought he was wrong, but understood his decision.

_Two weeks, three days;  
__She is holding the hand of her best friend. Holding back her tears.  
__"Oh, Sweetie." She whispers, tears rolling down her cheeks . It was all she could say, her words being blocked by tears. She comes to visit her friend every day, always finding Booth in the chair next to the bed. And every day her heart breaks seeing her best friend, eyes closed, unaware of everything and everyone around her.  
__Unaware.  
_She wiped away her tears and placed a soft kiss on her best friend's cheek. She looked around to see Booth still asleep and silently walked out of the room, allowing her tears to fall. Her friend would say it was irrational, but Angela didn't want to cry in front of her. Somehow, she was certain that Brennan could hear everything and she needed to rest and not mind her best friend's cries. That's what Angela had told herself for the past week, and she found comfort in the fact that Brennan knew she was there. And then a weak smile formed as she thought of what Brennan would say, _'Why would you waste your time sitting next to someone who is mentally not there?'_,but she also knew that Brennan would appreciate it, and so she kept coming, even though it got harder every time.

_The door opened and Booth walked in. He had a coffee cup in his hand.  
__"Still asleep, I see." He says, sarcastically. He always talked to her, maybe she could hear him, and maybe she didn't.  
__"Don't hurry waking up, we are not worried or anything." He told himself to stay who he was, making jokes. At first he had found that difficult, but as a week passed by it became easier. And sometimes he even thought she reacted to it. A finger twitching, her heartbeat going up. He sat there every day, holding her hand.  
_He was being sarcastic to her for a week now, because the first week all he could do was blame himself. And now he was sitting next to her bed telling about his day. But he also told her that it was very boring without her.  
"I am getting all the stupid cases now. Zack is back to the facility, so technically there is no forensic anthropologist to identify all these gross remains, you're seriously missing something, Bones." He almost dropped his coffee when he noticed her heart beat going up.  
"I do not consider that funny." And her heart beat went up again, a smile forming on his face. He leaned back in his chair, hoping that she would wake up soon.

_Two weeks, five days;  
__"Hey Bones, just saying. If you have any coma dreams, make sure you wake up to tell them." He says, sitting up. He was about to leave. Angela would come and he had to get back to work. Carefully he leaned over the bed, kissing her forehead.  
__"I'll be back tonight, don't go anywhere." He walked away and looked back once more before closing the door behind him.  
__"How is she doing?" Angela asked Booth.  
__"Normal." He kisses Angela on the cheek and leaves. For the past two weeks he would come to her room after work and he'd spent the night there. He would get dinner from the nurses. And around 11 A.M he would leave again, going to work, and one of the squints would take his place.  
_He stepped inside his office, noticing the pile of paperwork on his desk. He sighed heavy as he sat down, grabbing the first file. He read the file, signed his name and threw it on the left side of his desk. Repeating that process again and again until he heard someone entering his office.  
"Sweets, I have paperwork to do." He said.  
"I see, but I was wondering how Dr. Brennan is doing."  
"Well, why don't you go see for yourself?" Booth asked, as he signed his name once again.  
"I understand that this is how you deal with it, but if you want to talk, you know where to find me."  
"There is nothing to talk about." Booth stated.  
"Clearly, you blame yourself for the condition Dr. Brennan is in, but it is not your fault." Sweets stayed calm, as he always was, but something in his voice was different. It wasn't his 'I am your psychologist' voice, it was his 'I am your friend' voice, and Booth looked up.  
"It _is_ my fault. If I had just brought here home that night she would be in her lab right now, identifying remains."  
"Maybe that is true, but without you, she would still be there." And with that Sweets left, leaving Booth confused.

_Two weeks, six days;  
__The room was completely empty, except for the bed, and of course the person lying in it. Booth had a new case, so he couldn't come. Angela was heartbroken, she just needed a day for herself. Cam came to visit once, with Booth. When he left to get coffee she felt so awkward, she didn't know what to say. Hodgins came with Angela twice.  
__"I don't want to go!" There was arguing outside the room, a familiar voice.  
__"Just go, man. It can be the last time you see her!"  
__"Really?" Fear raise in the voice of the man, if it wasn't a boy.  
__"She has been in a coma for almost three weeks, the doctors say it's a miracle if she comes out of it alive!" The conversation stopped and the door opened slightly.  
__"Go." A young man stepped in the room. He closed the door and held his feet on the same place, the whole time.  
__"Hello."He spoke. His long hair was in his eyes and he played with his hands, for as far as possible, since his hands were gloved.  
__"It's me, Zack."  
_The first five minutes he just stood there, in front of the door, not moving, not speaking. He then moved forward, slowly, and observed what he saw. He had never seen her like that, he could see she was in pain, but she also seemed… peaceful. He carefully sat down in the chair next to her bed.  
"I have prostheses." He spoke. "But I have to keep my hands gloved. But in a week or two I won't have to glove them anymore." And it was silent again, he used to talk to her about science and forensic anthropology, but now, there was nothing to talk about. And why would he even talk to her, she was in a coma. He cleared his throat and tried to be as casual as possible.  
"_'Apparently in our culture, when an older male lays an open hand on a younger male, it conveys approval. But if he bumps younger male with a closed fist, it conveys doubt.'_ . I remember I told you that. I just wanted to let you know that Agent Booth placed an open hand on my shoulder." He relaxed in his chair and for the next ten minutes he didn't say a word. He just sat there.

_Three weeks;  
__It was the weekend and late, the hospital was quite. The rooms were dark and so was room 483. She was asleep, so was he. His head lay on her arm, which lay next to her body. He covered her right hand, just because he always held her hand. He was dreaming. She moved her fingers in Booth's hand and he immediately woke up.  
__"Bones?" But she didn't answer. Of course she didn't, 'his' Bones was in a coma and she wasn't going to wake up. And that was exactly what he wanted so much.  
_He kept his eyes open for a little while, he didn't really know why, he knew it was Friday night, and he had to get up early the next morning because Parker was coming by, but he just wanted to make sure that she was alright, and maybe, just maybe, she might move again.  
But ten minutes later, when he was getting tired again and she hadn't moved, he fell asleep again. And he got back in the same dream he'd had for nights, and it was probably his favorite dream of all time, just because Brennan was awake in it.

_Three weeks, one day;  
__'Parker, I can't take you with me!' Booth rubbed his neck. He had Parker this weekend, and he wanted to come to the hospital.  
__'But dad, I want to go with you! I want to see doctor Bones.'  
__'No, you don't!'  
__'You're keeping something from me, dad!' The boy was 8 years and he was almost as good as his dad in reading people. Booth sighed. This was the third time Parker asked to come and he knew that he couldn't say no forever.  
__'Fine, you can come.' With that Parker grabbed his coat and walked in front of his father, outside the apartment, on their way to doctor Bones. Parker didn't know what he was going to see, he just wanted to see her.  
_Parker walked in front of his dad and then stopped in front of the room he knew was hers. He heard his dad call the hospital once, asking how she was doing, and he heard his dad say 'room 483', so Parker just knew it was her room. He looked at his father and he nodded, "Go.". So he opened the door and walked towards the bed, a gasp escaping his lips.  
"What happened, dad?" Parker kept looking at Brennan, and even though he asked a question, he didn't get a answer, he didn't want an answer. He walked to the side of the bed and gently placed his hand on top hers.  
"I'm sorry, Bones." He whispered, and he flinched when the machine started beeping faster.  
"What did I do?" he turned to his dad.  
"Nothing, bud, it means she heard you."

_Three weeks, three days;  
__She could hear him breath next to her, she felt the warmth of his hand on hers and she wanted to show him so badly that she was okay, but she knew she wasn't strong enough. Even thinking was hurting her. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, but she felt she got stronger every day. And as she gave all she had to give him one sign of life she fell asleep again, the pain taking over._

_---_

_His hand held hers, his breath was calm and then he felt her finger twitch in his hand and in the second he looked up he saw she moved her mouth slightly.  
_He kept looking at her, wondering if he just imagined it, but he saw that her lips curved a little and she was smiling, and he smiled too. Every day she seemed to get stronger and she tried to show that, and his hope got stronger with every move she made. She was going to be okay!

_Three weeks, five days;  
__'We understand how you are feeling, Agent Booth, but the chance that she'll wake up is less than 1%. I am sorry.' The doctor spoke.  
__'No,' Booth answered, 'no, just give her one more week. She is already reacting to me.'  
__'You can't know that, sir.'  
__'I know **her**, and I know that she'll wake up. You have to trust me.' Booth pleaded. The doctor thought, shaking his head.  
__'Please, one week.'  
__'One week.' The doctor turned and Booth entered her room again, sighing out of relief, as fear went through his exhausted body.  
_"Oh, Bones, what am I gonna do?" he sat down in the chair and sighed.  
"It's all my fault." He whispered. He grabbed her hand and rested his elbows on the bed.  
"It's all my fault." He whispered again as a single tear slid down his cheek and landed on her arm.

-----

'No, no, no!' She thought. 'No! It is not your fault.' She wanted to scream it at him, she wanted to slap him in the face and tell him that it wasn't his fault, and then she felt a tear drip on her arm. A tear?  
If she could, she would have cried, she had never seen Booth cry and now he was, and it was because of her. Yes, she was in pain, and yes, she was tired and weak, but she had to tell him.  
She blinked once, the light way too bright, and she blinked again, and again, until she could slightly see. The pain in her head way too much, but for now she didn't really care. She felt she almost choked on the tube in her throat. She closed her eyes and then opened them, slowly moving her head to the right. He had his eyes closed and he looked so… tired.  
Her arm hurt like hell, but she had done it before and she could do it again, so she raised her left arm and rested her hand on his cheek, a small smile forming when she heard his gasp.  
"Bones?" He whispered, keeping his eyes closed.  
"Booth." Her voice was barely audible, but he heard it. He opened his eyes and the smile he had on his face was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  
"Bones!" He laughed. He reached his hand up, holding hers. "Bones." He repeated, and all she could was smile at him.  
"Oh, Bones, I am so, so sorry!"  
"Don't!" She said, as loud as she could, "Don't! None of this… is your fault! Okay?" He nodded. For minutes they only looked in each other's eyes, finding something they both had never seen before. And in that moment she felt save and she knew that he would never, ever leave her again. He didn't have to say it, because she could see it in his eyes.  
"You're going to be okay, Bones, you're going to be okay."

**A/N: I am not satisfied with the end I know exactly why; this is the end I made for the people who don't want to read the real end I had in mind.  
****I still hope that you guys like this chapter, and for all you who don't like character death; Last Promises ends here!  
****For you who don't mind, this chapter is still important, because chapter 11 continues here.  
****Now, I will write a sequel to chapter 11, but if there is anyone who wants a sequel to this chapter, just tell me and I will do the best I can!**

**Thank you for sticking with me on this, I appreciate it!**

**~ Daphne. **


	11. Chapter 11: In the Hearts of so Many

**A/N: Oh God, there isn't much to say, just read this chapter and **_**then**_** I have something to say!**

_**  
Chapter 11 – In the Hearts of so Many **_

She had been looking in his eyes for the past fifteen minutes and she felt she got weaker every second. She tried, she tried to believe his words, that everything would be okay, that she would be okay. But as the seconds went by she felt that there was nothing she could do. She tried, she tried to stay for him, but the pain it caused was unimaginable. She coughed and grunted in pain. Lightly she squeezed his hand and he seemed to wake from a trance, lowering his head and lightly kissing her hand.  
"Booth." He nodded, his eyes filled with love. She used all the power she had to sit up straight as she looked in his eyes.  
"I know… that Heaven… doesn't exist. But, I see… that it is real… for you. Therefore… I need you… to promise me… that when your job… is done here, on Earth… I need you… to promise me… that I'll see you again. In Heaven." She spoke.  
"Bones," A tear escaped his eyes. She lifted her hand, wiping away the tear and then placed her finger on his lips.  
"Promise." She whispered. Booth nodded and then answered, barely audible;  
"I promise, Bones, I promise." She nodded slightly, whispered "Good." and then closed her eyes. He grabbed her hand and lowered it on the bed. Booth then lowered his head again, pressing a light kiss on her lips and hold her hand firmly in his. She sighed on last time, regretting all the unspoken words between them, but it was okay. He knew and she knew, and that was good, for now. As her last tear rested on her cheek, her heart stopped. He wiped the tear from her cheek and then sat with her until it was time to go. Time to leave the hospital, but not time to go on. He would carry her in his heart until the day his time came. He would be the legacy she thought she'd never had. And when his time came, he would keep his promise, but now he had to live, for her. Because Temperance Brennan would never really die, she would live on in his heart, she would live on in the hearts of so many.  
And as he left the hospital, in the middle of the day, the sun started shining brighter than ever before. He smiled, and even though his heart felt empty, even though he felt left and alone, he could also feel her presence.  
He knew, that from this day on, he had to live his life like he always had, but it would never be the same. Waking up the morning would never be the same, having coffee or lunch in the Diner would never be the same, nothing would ever be the same. He wondered if he could ever have the same connection with someone ever again, but he knew, from the moment he'd met her, that what they had would be something special, something unique.  
He walked home, and for the first time in his live he noticed how green the grass was, how happy the birds sang, and all he could do, once again, was smile.  
He just lost his best friend, his soulmate, and he was smiling. He stopped, just for a minute, and as he closed his eyes he saw her smiling back, and he knew that he had to go on. Because she wanted him to, because he promised her.

**A/N: And this is the shortest chapter I have ever written but it feels good here.  
****I want to know what you think, if you hated it, tell me!  
****Also, I will write a sequel; her funeral, and there will be a second chapter in that sequel, but I am not going to tell what happens.  
****  
I want to everyone who read all the way to the end, I want to thank all my reviewers for telling me your thoughts, I just want to thank everyone! **

**~Daphne.**


End file.
